


Una Sombra En El Espejo

by ChapinaA3



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapinaA3/pseuds/ChapinaA3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,<br/>una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora<br/>y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla<br/>izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.<br/>Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas<br/>prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una<br/>detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,<br/>que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una Estraña En El Pueblo

       Sugar Motta, mejor conocida como La detective Motta, una de la mejores y mas   
prestigiosas en su oficio, una hermosa mujer de cabello castano, ojos cafes y de esbelta   
figura va en el tren que viene de New York y se dirige al pequeno pueblo Lima, ella observa  
por la ventana el hermoso paisaje del pueblo, su mirada esta fija, se podria decir que   
esta perdida en nostalgicos recuerdos.  
  
Sugar recuerda cuando celebraba su cumpleanos 16 en su pueblo; la joven Sugar camina  
tranquilamente cuando un llamado de auxilio interrumpe su paz, ella corre dirigiendose  
hacia la voz que pide ayuda, la voz a la ha llevado a una pequena laguna, en ella hay un  
chico de cabello castano y ojos abellanos trantando desesperadamente de salir del agua,  
ella se lanza al agua sin pensarlo una segunda vez, lo lleva a la orilla de la laguna.  
-estas bien?, pregunta la chica aterrorizada, si, gracias, me salvaste la vida, responde   
el encantador chico entre pausas.-como te llamas?, pregunta la jovensita, -Blaine Anderson,  
responde el chico,-cual es el tuyo pregunta el joven? y ella le responde Sugar Motta  
Blaine abraza afectuosamente a Sugar en muestra de agradesimiento, ella solo sonrie.  
  
La voz de un hombre interumpe el recuerdo de Sugar, -senorita, esta es la ultima parada  
dijo el hombre. Sugar baja del tren y se dirige hacia aun hombre delgado de ojos claros   
que esta parado frente a la estacion, el hombre viste de azul, lleva un baston y un arma   
en su cadera, un sombrero alargado con una estrella al frente, y lleva una placa en su  
pecho, se puede deducir desde primer instante que hablamos de un policia, - Buen dia,   
usted debe ser el capitan Arthur Abrams, mi nombre es Sugar Motta, detective de NY, dijo  
la castana, -Buen dia, se perfectamente quien es usted y es un verdadero honor que haya  
venido al pueblo a colaborar con nuestra unidad dijo algo nervioso el capitan.   
  
El capitan y La detective han llegado a la estacion de policia, ambos entran, El capitan   
esta por presentar a la prestigiosa detective pero alguien interrumpe, es un oficial - lamento   
interrumpir, pero un hombre fue encontrado muerto en el bosque, fue herido de bala, dijo el  
oficial, la muerte no le sorprende tanto a la detective, lo que llama la atencion de nuestra  
protagosnista es lo que han encontrado en el pecho de la victima, una frase para ser exactos,  
"la luna es nuestra complice", sugar se nota algo desconcertada, baja la mirada, ve fijamente  
el piso, y esa sonrisa tetrica que atravieza su mejilla izquierda aparece, y susurra para si  
misma -Te encontre.


	2. Tras Pasos Invisibles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

La bella castana se encuentra sentada en un antiguo sofa cafes, la castana lee cuidadosamente el archivo del hombre que fue encontrado sin vida en el bosque Finn Hudson, un hombre muy bien conocido en el pueblo, un hombre de buena familia, era el doctor del pueblo, casado felizmente con Rachel Hudson, la hija de un banquero. Sugar detiene su lectura y observa la habitacion en la cual se encuentra, paredes color salmon con cuadros en ellas y grandes ventanas de elegante apariencia. Una jovensita de ojos y cabello oscuro, el cabello le llega a los hombros, la jovensita lleva una charola con te en las manos, - "buen dia senorita, le gustaria un poco de te" dice la jovensita, -"claro, muchas gracias Santana" responde Sugar, Santana baja la charola, y observa curiosamente a Sugar, -"Que pasa? hay algo mal con mi rostro?" dice Sugar, -"absolutamente no, solo veia lo que hacia", dice nerviosa Santana, -"curiosa, uh? son cosas de trabajo, que no puedo comentar con una chica de 16 anios" dice sugar con una sonrisa en el rostro.Un hombre de baja estatura y acento indu entra a la habitacion algo apresurado -"Buen dia" dirigiendose a Sugar, "Buen dia alcalde" responde Sugar, -"Santana, querida porfavor ve a empacar, tenemos que tomar el tren esta noche" dice el alcalde, -"en seguida senor Figgins" dice Santana, Sugar levanta su ceja izquierda y pregunta -"por que llamas a tu padre por su apellido" santana responde -" el no es mi padre real, soy adoptada", -"lo note, el es indu y vos no pero aun asi es tu padre el te ha cuidado" dice SUgar, santana muerde su labio inferior y asiente la cabeza, sonrie y dice -"me tengo retirar". Sugar toma un taxi dirigiendose hacia la oficina del capitan Abrahms, su mente se pierde de nuevo entre recuerdos. Sentada bajo la sombra de un arbol leyendo un libro esta Sugar, su vista se vuelve oscura -"Blaine, tenes que hacer eso cada vez?" dice la joven Sugar, -"no lo hago siempre, feliz cumpleanos" dice blaine dandole un tierno beso en la mejilla y entregado una cajita dorada con una una medalla de corazon en el interior, -"lo recordaste" dice Sugar, Blaine le responde -"como olvidar que hace un anio casi muero y un angel bajo del cielo para salvarme" ambos sonrien. -"Llegamo senorita" dice el taxista, Sugar entra a la oficina -"Buena tar.." -"no hay tiempo para formalidades, vayamos a lo que nos interesa" dice el capitan interrumpiendo a Sugar. -"muy bien,lei sus datos y el hombre estaba limpio, no habia ninguna razon para que alguien del pueblo quisiera danarlo asi que Finn Hudson pasa a ser una mas de las victimas de mi asesino serial" dice Sugar, -"aun no entiendo por que hay que mantener esto en secreto" dice el capitan, -"llevo trabajando en esto desde hace dos anios, si esto llega a oidos de la prensa podria alertar al asesino y le perderia la pista y no puedo ariesgarme en especial ahora que estoy cerca", el toqueteo de la puerta interrumpe la conversacion, -"adelante" dice el capitan, un oficial entra y dice -"hay un nuevo dato sobre el doctor hudson y creo que tenemos un sospechoso".


	3. Cerca O Lejos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

-"No entiendo por que estoy aqui, es una falta de respeto que me tengan aqui, deberian respetar mi dolor" dice muy molesta una mujer de tes morena, de baja estatura y con ragos judios, la viuda del Dr Hudson, Rachel Hudson actualmente Rachel Berry mejor conocida como vivora venesa, llamada asi por la gente del pueblo a causa de su mal caracter. -"Confiese, usted mato a su esposo", dice agresivamente El Capitan Abrams mientras Sugar observa en silencio desde un rincon. -"porque lo haria? yo amaba a mi esposo, no podria lastimarlo" dice Rachel con los ojos llorosos. -"Sabemos que el le era infiel y usted lo sabia" dice El Capitan viendo fijamente a los ojos de la Judia, la expresion facial de la judia cambia de mujer dolida a fiera enfurecida. -"Yo no mate al bastardo, tenia muchas ganas de hacerlo pero al parecer no era la unica, yo no fui y si lo hubiera hecho tambien esa ramera asiatica estaria muerta" dice Rachel levantandose derrepente y golpeando con fuerza la mesa. El oficial Kurt Hummel entra a la sala de interrogacion y se dirige hacia sugar y le susurra al oido y se retira de inmediato. -"Capitan podemos hablar en privado porfavor" dice Sugar, ambos salen de la habitacion. -"Dejela ir Capitan" dice Sugar. -"Que!! porque?" dice muy sorprendido El Capitan, -"ella no fue, al parecer mantenia una relacion con el Dr Harry Shum, un abogado muy amigo de su marido, ambos estuvieron fuera del pueblo ese dia" dice Sugar con descepcion. -"No me juzguen, si mantengo una aventura con Harry es por que el bastardo de mi marido me enganaba con esa ramera" dice Rachel mientras se retira de estacion, Sugar levanta su ceja izquierda y dirije su mirada hacia El Capitan, -" nos estaba escuchando", dice sugar.  
Es un nuevo dia y El Capitan y La Detective estan preparados para continuar su trabajo. El oficial Hummel entra a la estacion y su lado viene una bella mujer asiatica, se trata de Tina Cohen-Chang la amante del Dr Hudson, -"Ella es la senorita Cohen-Chang, la dama a la pidieron ver" dice el oficial Hummel mientras se retira de la habitacion. Todos toman asiento, -"podria contarno cual era su relacion con Finn Hudson", dice la detective, -"ah quieren saber si eramos amantes, si lo eramos, ahora si quieren saber si yo lo hice, si yo lo mate la respuesta es no" dice la asiatica. -"al doctor le gustaban las mujeres de mal caracter" dice El Capitan susurrandole a Sugar, Sugar frunce el seno y lo voltea a ver, El Capitan con nerviosismo dirije de vuelta su mirada a la asiatica. -"Sabemos que usted no fue" dice Sugar, -"entonces que hago aqui?" pregunta Tina, -"sabemos que no estuvo en el pueblo ese dia pero pensamos que le pago a alguien para que lo hiciera por usted" dice Sugar, -"eso es estupido, porque piensan eso" dice muy molesta Tina, -"tenemos entendido que hizo un prestamo de una cantidad muy fuerte, para que utilizo el dinero?" pregunta sugar viendola fijamente. Tina dirije su mirada a la pared guardando silencio. El Capitan y la detective intercambian miradas y ambos salen de la sala. -" Creen que se ella la asesina serial Detective" dice El Capitan, -" No lo se pero creo que hay una gran posibilidad" dice Sugar soltando un suspiro.


	4. Una Victima Mas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

       Es un hermoso dia soleado, se podria decir que un dia perfecto.  
La detective Sugar Motta esta sentada en una vieja silla mesedora   
el corredor de la casa del alcalde Figgins, casa en la cual ella  
se hospeda. Sugar esta concentrada leyendo un archivo sin nombre  
pero se puede suponer que es el archivo del misterioso asesino, tiene  
una expresion de dolor en el rostro, levanta la mirada y se pierde de  
nuevo entre recuerdos.  
  
Su mente viaja a un momento doloroso para esta bella mujer. Sugar  
llora en el piso, tiene las manos ensangrentadas,todo a su alrededor  
esta manchado de sangre y esa habitancion huele a muerte, ve con tanto  
dolor el cuerpo sin vida de su amado esposo Blaine en el suelo.  
  
La dulce voz de la inocente Santana da fin al triste recuerdo.   
-"Hey pequena volviste, como les fue en su viaje" dice Sugar soriendo  
-"Muy bien senorita Motta, creo que finalmente encontre un pretendiente   
descente para mi adorada hija" dice el alcalde dirigiendose al interior  
de su casa, Santana hace un gesto de desagrado y sugar la observa y dice  
-"un pretendiente!!!, como es eso?", Santana responde a su pregunta  
-"El senor Figgins quiere que me comprometa con un muchacho de alta   
sociedad, un soldado en mi opinion un antipatico nino de mama"  
-"oh entiendo, no te parece atractivo" dice sugar con una sonrisa un poco  
burlona. Santana ve a sugar y sonrie a medias, sacude la cabeza y dice  
-"el es muy atractivo pero no me agrada, yo quiero casarme por amor, quiero  
tener una historia como romeo y julieta" santa suelta un suspiro. Sugar se rie  
y le dice   
-"Carino, sabes que Romeo y Juelieta terminan muertos?"  
-"interesante referencia" dice santana mordiendo su labio inferior. La chica se  
retira a pedido de su padre.  
  
Sugar sigue su lectura, mientras en un bosque se oye a un hombre castano   
de cabello quebrado, de ojos cafes, gritar desperadamente  
esta corriendo, dira su cabeza para observar su espalda, parece que algo o alguien  
lo persigue, se escucha un disparo, el hombre que corria cae al suelo .  
Podemos pensar este asesino le ha arrebatado la vida a otro hombre sin ser atrapado,  
pero esta vez la historia podria sera diferente, hasta el asesino mas meticuloso   
puede cometer errores, uno como dejar un testigo vivo. En un arbol si  
miramos cuidadosamente podemos observar los dulces y aterrados ojos de una pequena  
que ha observado todo.


	5. Los Ojos De Un Inocente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

Todo el departamento de Lima esta investigando el asesinato de esta nueva victima, el sujeto de estatura media, cabello castano de identidad aun desconocida, asesinado por una bala y con la misma frase "la luna es nuestra complice", lo que indica que es una mas de las tantas victimas de este asesino misterioso, aun sin una idea de que motiva al asesino a cometer actos tan atroses la detective y el capitan Abrams recorren el perimetro en busca de mas pistas. Sugar observa que las ramas de un arbol estan en movimiento y no a causa del viento, se acerca con cuidado, sacando su arma lentamente, apunta hacia el arbol y se acerca aun mas y ve a una pequena nina rubia de aproximadamente 6 anios escondida en el arbol, el miedo se refleja en su enormes ojos verdes.  
  
-"hola pequena" dice sugar dandole una sonrisa amable.  
\- "hola" contesta.  
-"Mi nombre es Sugar, cual es tu nombre?" pregunta sugar a la pequena. Ella responde.  
-"mi nombre es Beth"  
-"Necesitas ayuda para bajar?" dice sugar.  
-"no quiero, tengo miedo, es se fue?" dice la pequena hablando en pausas y demarrando unas cuantas lagrimas.  
-"nadie te va a lastimar" dice el capitan interrumpiendo a la detective. la pequena Beth baja temerosa del arbol , abraza con fuerza a Sugar con el deceo que no la deje ir, Beth es llevada a la estacion  
  
-"capitan tiene algun psicologo a su servicio?" pregunta sugar.  
-"si, el Dr. Puckerman estara aqui de inmediato" contesta el capitan.  
  
El dr. Puckerman ha llegado a la estacion, entra a la habitacion de intorrogatoria a conversar con Beth.   
  
Mientras en el hogar del alcalde y su hija, han llegado visitantes anciado por el alcande pero no tanto para la dulce e inocente Santana, se trata de su pretendiente Samuel "Sam" Sylvester hijo de Susan Sylvester una de las mujeres mas ricas en el pais, su fortuna se debe a su difunto esposo petrolero, pero no solo Sam y Sue han llegado al pueblo, junto a ellos viene la hija mayor de susan sylvester, una hermosa rubia de 19 anios, ojos azules y medio rasgados su nombre es Brittany Sylvester, aun no paresca por ahora, ella es gran parte de esta historia.  
  
Sugar y el capitan estan esperando fuera de la sala de interrogatorio, el dr. sale de la sala y dice  
  
-"Beth ha bloquiado la mayor parte de los recuerdos sobre el asesinato, lo unico q recuerda son disparos y alguien huyendo, pero eso no ayuda, no recuerda el rostro del atacante, pero con tiempo ira recordando".  
  
-"que sabe de ella, quienes son sus padres?" pregunta sugar.  
  
-"es huerfana, el hombre que fue asesinado era el director del horfanotorio en el que ella vive"  
  
-"entonces ya tenemos el nombre de la victima???" pregunta el capitan.  
  
-"su nombre era Jake Artist, segun lo que dice Beth, el tiene una esposa, tambien trabaja en el horfanatorio".  
  
continuara...


	6. Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

El dia esta oscuro, es un dia lluvioso, se escuchan los truenos, Quien diria que podrian haber tantos cambios de clima en una sola semana. Dentro del Hogar del alcalde Figgins, el alcalde, su hija y sus invitados disfrutan de una deliciosa cena. El alcade y Susan Sylvester discuten los arreglos para que sus hijos contraigan matrimonio, apesar de que Santana es tan solo una muchacha de 16 anios y Sam un jovensito de 18 sus padres tienen el deseo de verlos unidos en matrimonio, durante la cena los dos jovenes guardan silencio. Es hora de ir a dormir, todos se retiran a su habitacion, excepto por Santana, ella prefiere quedarse un momento mas despierta cada noche solo para observar el cielo, aun que esta lloviendo esto no detiene su rutina. -“Hey, Santana, problemas para dormir” dice Brittany la hermana de su futuro esposo. A lo que Santana responde. -“no, solo me gusta observar el cielo de noche”. Brittany sonrie y le pregunta. -“eres una de esas personas raras que no pueden romper su rutina aun que el cielo este nublano y no haya que ver? o solo quieres descansar de incomoda familia?”. -“creo que ambas” contesta santana sonriendo y observando a la Brittany. Brittany observa a Santana, como si estuviera tratando de leer su mente, le sonrie de vuelta y dice, “Se por que mi madre te escogio para ser la prometida de mi hermano, eres extremadamente bella, inteligente y tienes la mirada mas dulce e inocente que existe, lo vas a hacer feliz” Santana la mira sin parpadiar, se sonroja, y ambas rien. Son aproximadamente las 8 de la manana, En la estacion Sugar y el Capitan esperan por la Esposa de Jake Artist, el hombre que se encontro sin vida dos dias atras.Han pasado toda la noche en la estacion trabajando. -“No se porque tuvimos que esperar tanto tiempo para pedirle que viniera” dice que el capitan con cierta molestia en su vos. -“por que tenemos que respetar el dolor de su esposa y seres cercanos” dice Sugar viendo al capitan con el seno fruncido, -“Estamos tratando de resolver un crimen aqui, que se reponga despues” dice el capitan. Sugar lo ve fijamente con el seno aun fruncido y dice.-“si usted no fuera un oficial de la justicia creame que lo golpearia justo en el rostro”. La esposa de Jake ha llegado a la estacion, vestida de negro con el rostro cubierto, -“Buenos dias oficales,” dice la viuda, se retira el velo negro que lleva en el rostro, se ve en su rostro que no ha dormido desde la noticia, sus ojos grandes ojos azules y nariz estan rojos, su rostro palido y su cuerpo tiembla, -“Tome asiento, porfavor senora Artist” dice el capitan. -“Queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas, si esta bien por usted” dice Sugar tratando de tener tacto al hablar. Marley responde -“Ayudare con lo que sea para que atrapen a quien hizo esto”.

continuara…


	7. Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla  
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas  
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una  
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

El reloj marca las 3:05 pm, Sugar se encuentra sentada en el cuarto de interrogatorio, leyendo la entrevista previamente hecha a Marley viuda de Artist, levanta la mirada y concentra su mirada en el espejo que esta frente a ella, ella esta experimentando otro de sus vividos recuerdos: suena la marcha de boda, se ve toda la gente bien vestida ponerse de pie, esperando a la novia, en el altar espera el atractivo chico de ojos abellanos y cabello quebrado y castano que conocemos con el nombre de Blaine vestido tan elegante que podria decirse que es un principe, Sugar camina hacia el altar, sonrie viendo a su prometido esperandola en el altar, lo ve de la misma manera que el la ve a ella, llega al altar y se levanta el velo blanco que cubre su rostro y acomoda su hermoso y pomposo vestido, Blaine le susurra al oido a su hermosa prometida -“No creo merecer una mujer tan bella” y ella dice en respuesta -“ no, pero aqui me tienes” ambos sonrien. Su recuerdo pasa de ser uno de sus recuerdos mas lindos al mas desastroso, el recuerdo donde lo encuentra en el suelo ensangrentado y sin vida se mezcla con el recuerdo de su boda. El capitan Abrams entra al cuarto de interrogatorios, con un folder en sus manos, -“Encontre lo que me pidio, detective” dice el capitan viendola directamente, pero no hay respuesta de parte de Sugar, el nota que sus ojos estan brillosos, como a punto de llorar, y el capitan pregunta dos veces “ Detective Motta esta bien?”. Finalmente reacciona y le da una sonrisa forzada al capitan y dice -“Estoy bien, me disculpo, esta pensando”. El capitan esta intrigado por la distraccion de Sugar pero decide no preguntar mas, -“Le traje lo que me pidio, aqui estan todos los lugares en los que ha estado Tina Cohen-Chang en los ultimos dos anios”, le dice el capitan entregandole el folder a la detective, -“gracias capitan” dice Sugar, el capitan parece intrigado, el pregunta -“Porque tienen a la senorita Cohen-Chang  como sospechosa principal de los asesinatos, comprendo por que cree que ella mato al doctor Hudson, pero con los demas? no se que coneccion hay entre los demas y ella” . Sugar dice: “Bueno primero, todas las victimas son hombres casados, y presuntamente infieles. La viuda de Artist, hablo sobre las constantes llamadas de una persona a su esposo”. El capitan interrupe. -“Trabajaba en un horfanatorio, no creo que sea del tipo infiel” Sugar continua su explicacion. “No todo es lo que parece Capitan ni todos son lo que dicen ser. continuando, ninguna de las dichas amantes fue identificada, pero recuerdo haber visto su fotografia en uno de mis otros casos, y ahora es amante de una de las victimas recientes, me intriga mucho esta mujer.” el capitan dice “podria ser otra mujer asiatica, todas se parecen”. Sugar frunce la frente y los labios, respira profundo y dice. -“No se como sea aca pero eso de donde yo vengo es ser racista”. El capitan responde al comentario de Sugar. -“pero es cierto Detective”. Sugar hace un gesto de sorpresa y sonrie diciendo -“Me sorprende que aun no le hayan dado una buena paliza” El capitan hace un puchero y susurra para si mismo -“quien dice que no”. -“Que?” pregunta Sugar. -“Nada” dice el capitan con nerviosismo. -“claro, puede pedirle a uno de sus oficiales que traiga a Tina Cohen-Chang a la estacion para interrogarla de nuevo.” dice Sugar viendo al capitan. El capitan responde. -“de inmediato Detective Motta”.

  Esa misma tarde en el jardin del hogar del alcalde, la dulce e inocente Santana disfruta un picnic con su futuro esposo, el joven soldado Sam y futura cunada, la belleza rubia Brittany, Sam intenta hacer conversacion con Santana. -“Te gusta leer?” pregunta el joven sonriendo. Ella responde sin ningun interes. -“Si”, Sam pregunta de nuevo. -“Cual es tu favorito?” Ella con desagrado responde. -“Ninguno que le guste a ustede”. Sam nota el desagrado en su vos, y se escusa para retirarse, solo quedan en el jardin Santana y Brittany, -“El es buen muchacho, no lo trates asi, el esta intentado” dice Brittany refiriendose a su hermano. Santana muerde su labio inferior, baja la mirada y responde -“No es mi intencion ser grosera con el, tu hermano es atractivo y atento, es el hombre con el que toda joven suena casarse, pero yo no, yo quiero casarme con alguien a quien yo ame, no por que mi padre diga que tengo que”. -“Creo que es lo que queremos todas, estar con alguien que amemos”. dice Brittany sonriendo. -“estas casada?” pregunta Santana. Brittany mira a los ojos a Santana, levanta su ceja izquierda, sonrie y baja la mirada -“No, aun no” dice Brittany, levanta su mirada y la fija en Santana, Santana sonrie y se sonroja, se levanta y dice. -“Creo que es hora de regresar a la casa” le ofrece su mano a la rubia para ayudarle a levantarse. La rubia toma la mano de la latina y ambas caminan hacia el hogar del alcalde.

  El oficial Hummel, entra de prisa y sin tocar a la oficina del capitan. -“La senorita Cohen-Chang no esta en su hogar, parece que se ha ido del pueblo…


	8. Sin Respuestas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

Sugar se encuentrada en la oficina del capitan Abrams, esoerado noticias sobre la desaparecida Tina Cohen-Chang. Su mirada esta perdida, pero su mente se encuentra en el pasado, en el momento exacto donde su querido difunto esposo le propone matrimonio. Sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, al recordar ese emotivo momento, sus recuerdos son interrumpidos por la voz del capitan discutiendo con el oficial Hummel. 

-”Estas seguro que es ella?” pregunta el capitan a Hummel con un tono de decepcion en su voz al preguntar, El oficial Hummel responde -”Estamos 100% seguros de que es ella capitan”. Sugar los  escucha atentamente. El capitan entra a su oficina, antes de que pueda decir algo Sugar preocupada pregunta “La encontraron?” el capitan asiente la cabeza y responde “ si, pero no podremos obtener la informacion deseada de su parte”. Sugar levanta su ceja izquierda, un gesto que siempre hace cuando algo le sorprende. Sugar preguta “Por que? que ha dicho?” el capitan le responde a Sugar. -”La sospechosa esta en coma detective, parece que ingerido una cantidad grande de veneno, no lo suficiente para matarse, ya que fue llevada a un hospital”. -”Donde fue encontrada capitan?” pregunta Sugar, el capitan contesta -”en una cabana en las afueras del pueblo, propiedad del doctor Hudson, parece que se trata de un intento de suicidio, podra ser porque ella es la asesina serial de hombres casados y sabia que la descubrimos”. -”no sabemos nada con exatitud capitan, es la primera en mi lista capitan pero no he confirmado nada, y si parece un suicidio pero tendremos que investigar de igual manera, para estar seguros” dice Sugar con decepcion en su rostro. El capitan pregunta -” y la pequena, Beth, ha dicho algo?” Sugar indica que no moviendo su cabeza, levanta el rostro y mira hacia el techo, y suelta un suspiro.

            En el hogar del alcalde Figgins, el alcalde y la senora Sylvester discuten el compromiso de sus hijos -”Tenemos que poner una fecha para la ceremonia” dice el alcalde, la senora Sylvester responde “ yo propongo que sea en dos semanas” -”entonces en dos semanas sera, los muchachos van a estar emocionados” dice el alcalde con emocion y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras los adultos charlan, los hermanos Sylvester conversan en la otra habitacion. -”Britt, estoy enamorado” dice Sam preocupado. -” Eso es bueno hermanito, Santana es hermosa, educada, gentil y dulce, pero por que suenas preocupado?” dice Brittany en respuesta. Sam respira profundo y se dispone a responder -”porque no es de Santana de quien estoy enamorado”. Brittany se encuentra sorprendida por la confesion de su hermano, le pregunta -” Entonces de quien?”. Sam nerviosamente responde -” Su nombre es Quinn, es una cantante de cabaret, la conoci antes de que nuestra madre hablara de comprometerme con la hija de un senor de dinero”. -”y por que yo no sabia nada de esto?” pregunta Brittany aun en shock por lo que su hermano le cuenta. -”No queria que nadie lo supiera, no queria que por error lo supiera madre, ella nunca aprobaria la relacion, ella no lo consideraria apropiado, intente romper la relacion, pero no pude, yo amo a Quinn no puedo casarme con Santana, y acabo de escuchar a mama, dice que la boda sera en dos semanas, tengo que hacer algo” dice Sam en estado de panico. Brittany escondiendo sus sentimientos  y verdaderas intenciones le propone a Sam que se fugue para no casarse con Santana. Sam sorprendido, le pregunta -“por que propones algo asi, se que en secreto te gusta contradecir a nuestra madre pero esto ya es otro nivel”. -”no puedo dejar que te cases con alguien que no amas” responde Brittany evadiendo el contacto visual. Sam la observa callado por un minutos, de pronto se da cuenta de algo y le pregunta. “Britt, tenes sentimientos por ella?, por Santana”. Brittany se queda sin habla, no puede responder con palabras porque es muy doloroso admitir sentimientos a su hermanos que ni siquiera ha podido admirselos a ella misma, y aun sus labios no puedan responder sus ojos azules brillosos, que estan a punto de soltar un par de lagrimas lo dicen todo. Santana se encuentra en la puerta eschuchando esa conversacion y aun que no escucho respuesta de Brittany, ella sabe que respuesta dio ese largo silencio.


	9. Desenmascarado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

La detective Motta se encuentra en el jardin del alcalde Figgins,  
compartiendo una agradable conversacion con la dulce Santana y los  
hermanos Sylvester. Santana tiene la intencion de contarle el plan que  
Brittany, Sam y ella tienen, y tambien desea pedirle ayuda con dicho  
plan. “Senorita Motta, queria pedirle ayuda con un asunto, es sobre la  
boda” dice Santana con nerviosismo.-“pequena, porfavor dime Sugar, y   
podes pedirme lo que sea” responde Sugar dandole una sonrisa a Santana.  
Santana esta a punto de decirle lo que necesita pero es interrumpida  
por Brittany -“no se lo digas, es muy arriesgado, se lo podria decir a   
nuestros padres” Susurra Brittany al oido de Santana. Santana la ve a  
los ojos y responde “Confio en ella”. Se dispone a decirle el plan a   
Sugar pero nuevamente es interrumpida, pero esta vez por el alcalde  
“-Senorita Motta, la llaman de la estacion de policias, es importante”.  
Sugar se retira.

     La detective llega a la estacion 30 minutos despues de la llamada  
recibida. “-Donde esta?” pregunta Sugar, casi sin aliento. “Esta en la   
sala de interrogatorios, no la presione detective” dice El capitan en   
respuesta a la interrogante de la detective. Sugar levanta su ceja izquierda,  
fruce sus la labios y responde “y justamente usted me da lecciones de   
sensibilidad? soy una profesiona”.

En la sala de interrogatorios se encuentra el doctor Puckerman y a su  
lado derecho sentada la pequena Beth. -“Hola Carino, me recordas? me han dicho  
que te has acordado del hombre mal del que te escondias” dice Sugar   
cuidadosamente, todos los que se encuentran en la habitacion dirijen su mirada  
a la pequena, Beth mira al doctor, el doctor asiente la cabeza, indicandole  
a Beth que puede que puede hablar. Beth con una expresion de preocupacion en   
su inocente rostro responde -“el hombre malo tenia ojos claros, su pelo era cafes  
y era alto”. -“ esta bien, ahora vendra Brad,para que haga un retrato hablado  
de la descripcion que Beth ha dado” dice Sugar al doctor. Un hombre rubio de  
cabello un poco largo de abundante barba y bigote entra a la habitacion.  
-“ Este es Brad, el es un genio, con pocos detalles sabe como hacer su  
trabajo… vas a estar bien carino?” pregunta Sugar a Beth. la pequena solo asiente  
su cabeza

 -“Detectiva Motta recibimos una llamada de un ciudadino sobre los poster que   
repartimos ayer del asesino serial, nos dio una direccion, mis hombres y yo   
iremos a la direccion que nos dieron y usted se queda aqui” le dice el capitan  
a Sugar mientras se pone su chaqueta. Sugar en desacuerdo con el capitan respode  
-“He trabajado mucho en este caso por bastante tiempo, yo voy usted se queda, no  
puede dejar la estacion sin su capitan a cargo” sugar toma las llaves que el   
capitan sostiene en las manos.

Aproximadamente 10 minutos despues de que los oficiales y la detective abandonaron  
la estacion la secretaria le informa al capitan que una jovensita desea hablar de  
algo importante con el. El capitan le pide que la haga pasar. Unos minutos despues  
el capitan sale apresurado de su oficina y le dice a su secretaria -“Senorita Wilde  
envie a los refuerzos que pueda a esta direccion” le da un papela y sale corriendo  
de la estacion. La puerta de la oficina del capitan esta entre abierta y se puede  
ver a una jovensita castana parada,de espalda, dejado en misterio su rostro.

  Los oficiales entran a la casa donde fueron enviados, entran  a una habitacion  
oscura, en ella esta un hombre sentado en una vieja silla giratoria, con una pequena  
luz que proviene de una lampara al lado de donde se encuentra sentado. “Levante  
sus manos y de la vuelta” dice el oficial Hummel apuntando su arma hacia el sujeto.  
 El hombre se voltea con sus manos en el aire. -“se tomaron su tiempo para encontrarme”  
dice el hombre con una macabra sonrisa la cual es aun mas aterradora en la oscuridad  
de la habitacion. -“pero te encontramos, y vas a pasar el resto de tu vida en prision”  
dice el oficial Hummel, el hombre sonrie y responde -“Encerio? Hola Carino, por que  
la tardanza? se enciende la luz, la habitacion tiene en las paredes fotos de sus  
victimas, el oficial Hummel se voltea para ver a quien le habla el hombre, Hummel  
observa a los demas oficiales inconcientes en el suelo, levanta su mirada y para  
su sorpresa ve a la detective Motta parada en la puerta apuntandole con un arma. Sugar  
tiene el rostro inexpresivo y decide hablar "perdon Sebastian, ya sabes, el trafico, me  
extranaste tesoro?”.


	10. El Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capitulo final, pero aun hay un capitulo mas, es el final alternativo

El Oficial Hummel esta perplejo ante semejante descubrimiento. El oficial con  
mirada confundida y voz quebrantada pregunta -“Detective Motta que esta pasando?  
no entiendo”. Sugar tiene esa sonrisa tetrica en su rostro y responde -“Claro que  
no entiendes, tu pequeno cerebro no puede procesar informacion” -“No es adorable?”  
dice sebastian contemplando el rostro de Sugar. -“ Dejemos las cursilerias para  
despues” dice Sugar dando golpes pequenos en el hombro de Sebastian, Sugar continua  
hablando-“esta es mi parte favorita, la explicacion, hacemos esto siempre, es nuestra  
manera de ponerle sabor a nuestro matrimonio, el oficial interrumpe -” Que! estan  
casados? pero su esposo murio hace tres anios" Sugar responde -“ acaso una mujer  
atractiva no puede volverse a casar? y me vuelves a interrumpir y te disparo”, la   
explicacion de Sugar es nuevamente interrumpida -“Arriba las manos detective, esta  
bajo arresto, oficial Hummel levante su arma”, dice el Capitan -“eso no me lo esperaba”  
dice Sebastian con un sonrisa maliciosa. -“Que sorpresa su visita capitan, a que o quien  
debemos su presencia?” pregunta Sugar, el Capitan se le acerca lentamente y contesta  
“Ponga su arma en el piso y ponga sus manos donde pueda verlas. Usted sabe muy bien que  
no puedo revelar datos de ningun testigo”  
 Sugar baja su arma sus manos y dice “fue Santana, cierto? Seguramente me escucho en el  
telefono cuando hablaba con Sebastian” Sebastian confundido pregunta -“Por que no te   
deshiciste de ella azucar?”. Sugar dirige su mirada a sebastian y responde -“porque la  
pequena me agrada, me recuerda a mi cuando conoci a Blaine, y no me vuelvas a decir  
azucar” Sebastian un poco molesto dice -“Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, que bueno que lo   
asesine” Sugar frunce el ceno y los labios, lanza una mirada asesina a su actual esposo  
y dice -“Seb, te amo, pero cierra tu linda boquita, aun no te he perdonado por lo de Blaine  
recuerda que se como usar un arma” -“Ya paren con su version psicopata de romanticismo y   
ponga su manos detras de su espalda detective” el capitan le coloca las esposas a Sugar  
-“Oficial Hummel arreste al suricato humano” dice el capitan, Sebastian en tono burlon  
dice -“Celoso capitan?” El oficial se acerca cuidadosamente, Sebastian saca una arma y  
apunta al oficial y dice -“Azucarita puedo seguir contando nuestra historia?” Sugar   
responde -“Que suerte de que este esposada, termina de contarla, me da igual” Sebastian  
con tanta emocion y dice “Sigo entonces, saben por que mate a su querido Blaine? nadie  
quiere adivinar? muy bien, se los digo, lo mate porque pense que le era infiel a Sugar,  
pero resulto que la mujer con quien lo vi era su hermana, por eso ahora investigo bien a  
mis "victimas” antes de matarlos, continuando, Sugar se obsesiono con encontrarme, lo cual  
hizo, muy rapido, pero no me mato, porque me ama mas a mi que a su tonto ex y bueno nos  
casamos, y ahora yo sigo haciendo mi arte y ella la suya, es nuestro juego" -“Les parece  
divertido?” pregunta el capitan con rabia en sus palabras, Sugar responde “La verdad si”  
-“ Capitan suelte a mi esposa o le disparo a su novio” dice Sebastian apuntandole a Hummel.  
      El capitan se dispone a dispararle a Sebastian, aprieta el gatillo, pero SUgar se  
interpone entre el arma y su amado, Sugar cae al piso y Sebastian se arroja hacia ella,   
lagrimas recorren su rostro y sus gritos desconsolados parecen no ser suficientemente   
altos para que su dolor sea manifestado, Sugar cierra sus ojos.

    Seis meses han pasado. Brittany parada enfrente del juzgado de Lima, a la espera de  
Santana. Santana se aproxima a Britt con rostro serio. Britt pregunta “Que paso? habla   
porfavor” Santana sonrie y dice “Sebastian fue declarado culpable, gracias a mi testimonio  
y el de Tina Cohen-Chang, la mujer a la que Sebastian enveneno, porque ella era sospechosa  
de ser el” Britt dice “Ese hombre esta loco, fuiste muy valiente” Santana se sonroja y dice   
-“Vamos ya o llegaremos tarde”.

   -“Como se siente senora Sylvester? pregunta el alcalde. Sue toma aire y responde "siendo  
honesta, no estoy del todo bien, pero no quiero que mi hijo este lejos como mi hija… y la  
suya, alcalde, le agradezco de nuevo por dejarnos hacer la ceremonia en su hogar” El alcalde  
responde “cualquier cosa para verla de nuevo senora” Sue sonrie y dice “ Usted siempre tan   
galante, quisiera que nuestras hijas vinieran, pero parece imposible” -“no tanto” dice el alcalde  
senalando la entrada de su hogar. Santana y Brittany entran a la casa del alcalde tomadas de  
la mano, ven a sus padres, caminan hacia ellos con miedo y orgullo a la vez. El alcalde abraza  
a las dos chicas, se separa de ellas, Sue mira a su hija y a Santana y observa sus manos   
entrelazadas, respira profundamente y las abraza a ambas.

      La melodia nupsial suena, una bella rubia de ojos verdes en un hermosos vestido blanco  
como nieve fresca entra a la habitacion, caminando al son de la melodia nupsial.En el altar  
espera Sam vestido de manera tan elegante, espera por su amada Quinn para unirse con ella en  
matrimonio.

      En el hospital en una cama se encuentra Sugar,inconcienten, su mano derecha esta apresada  
en el orilla de la cama por unas esposas, sus dedos se mueven, abre los ojos, mueve su mano, nota  
las esposas en su mano, suspira y dice “Carajo, sigo viva”.

                                    FIN


	11. Final Alternativo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mujer ha llegado al pueblo, una mujer fina de ropa elegante, de alta sociedad debo suponer,  
> una mujer de piel delicada, de largo cabello castano, hermosos ojos cafes, de mirada serena, calculadora  
> y a la vez desconfiada, y esa sonrisa tetrica que va atravez de su mejilla   
> izquierda da la impresion que no es una mujer comun, hay algo en ella que es distinto.  
> Es el anio 1947 y esta misteriosa mujer recien llegada a Lima resulta ser una de las detectives mas   
> prestigiosas de New York, una de las pocas mujeres que ha hecho historia en este oficio, porque una   
> detective de tan alto nivel ha venido a este pueblo?, que es lo que ha llamado su atencion en este pueblo?,  
> que es lo que Sugar Motta esta buscando? que es lo que espera encontrar?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El final alternativo comienza depues de la escena de la boda de Sam y Quinn.

Una enorme y brillante luz ilumina un blanco y solitario pasillo, las  
puertas al final, las puertas al final de aquel pasillo se abren, dos hombres  
entran por esas puertas, caminan por el pasillo, uno de ellos viste de blanco  
y el otro hombre lleva un traje oscuro y viste una corbata de moño. Ambos  
avanzan hasta la habitacion del otro extremo, la puerta se abre, dos mujeres  
vestidas de blanco, una rubia y la otra castana se encuentran en la habitacion.  
La castana observa un monitor y toma notas y la rubia remplazando una bolsa  
de suero. -"Enfermeras Lopez y Pierce, buen dia, algun cambio en el estado en  
la paciente?" pregunta el hombre de blanco.-"ningun cambio, doctor Abrams"   
responden las enfermeras. El hombre traje oscuro se acerca a la paciente, toma  
su mano y le da un beso, su ojos avellanos sueltan un par de lagrimas,su voz  
se quiebra diciendo "Oh Sugar, mi angel". El le dice al doctor -"Doctor  
hay alguna posibilidad de que mi esposa salga de este estado? sea honesto   
conmigo" El doctor responde "las posibilidades son pocas, pero su cerebro aun  
muestra actividad, eso nos da esperanzas pero aun asi puede tomar años"  
-"No importan los años que tenga que esperar, por ella esperaria un vida y mas,  
es mi alma gemela" dice Blaine, tratando de no soltar mas lagrimas. -"Senor Anderson  
es necesario que le explique el porque su esposa esta en este estado, me siento  
en gran parte responsable por lo sucedido" dice el doctor Abrams colocando su mano  
en el hombro de Blaine, Blaine gira su cabeza hacia la direccion donde se encuentra  
parado el doctor, sus labios se abren pero de ellos no salen palabras, Blaine   
sacude su cabeza, dirige su mirada a Sugar, lagrimas recorren su rostro y finalmente  
las palabras llegan a sus labios,-"Si se ha de culpar a alguien, en la culpa caiga  
sobre mi, yo condicia cuando el accidente paso, si esa noche no hubieramos salido,  
todo esto no hubiera pasado, ella no hubiera creido que mori, ella no hubiera   
perdido su preciosa mente, yo le hice esto a mi angel". Las personas en la habitacion  
estan conmovidos a punto de romper en llanto al oir las palabras llenas de tristeza de  
Blaine. Otro hombre vestido de blanco entra a la habitacion. El doctor Abrams presenta  
al sujeto -"Senor Anderson, este es nuestro psiquiatra, dr Puckerman, el me ha  
estado asistiendo con el caso de la senora Anderson... Blaine interrupe"- senora Motta,  
nunca quiso usar mi apellido, ella solia decir que usar el apellido del hombre es   
apoyarla idea de que la mujer es propiedad del hombre cuando estos se casan" el dr   
Abrams continua " claro, perdon, el me asiste con el caso de la senora Motta, el va  
a explicarle todo lo que ha sucedido con ella". El dr Puckerman se para a un lado de  
Blaine y dice -"Creo que empezare por el principio, pocos dias despues de que su esposa  
fuera trasladada a este hospital, ella creo esta historia en su cabeza, historia en la  
cual usted ha muerto y ella busca al responsable, intentamos que ella continuara su  
historia, creimos que si la finalizaba podria haber esperaza de que su mente pudiera ser  
reparada de alguna manera, pero algo cambio, en la historia ella es una detective que  
esta buscando al hombre que lo asesino, un asesino serial segun ella, pero en lugar de  
hacer justicia en su fantasia, ella termina revelando que esta enamorada de el y que es  
su pareja en crimenes, ella se sacrifica por el y muere, esa es la razon por la cual  
ella esta en estado catatonico, al parecer ella se culpa a si misma por su muerte senor   
Anderson, por eso de ve a ella misma como villana". Blaine confundido pregunta -"Por que  
no se me informo sobre esta loca fantasia de mi esposa antes?... y quien es el hombre al   
que ella ama en su fantasia?", el dr. Abrams responde "No creimos que fuera relevante, no  
es escusa, se que debi haberle dicho, y bueno los riesgos de que su esposa terminara en  
estado catatonico eran improbables, el nombre del hombre es Sebastian, el resto de los  
personajes son los miembros del staff del hospital que han estado en contacto con ella,  
este tal Sebastian no trabaja aqui, usted conoce el nombre?".Blaine asiente su cabeza y  
dice -"es el personaje principal de su libro favorito,"la luna es nuestra complice", es  
sobre un asesino serial que se obsesiona con una mujer, ella siempre me decia que la  
autora del libro tenia una mente muy retorcida para escribir una historia asi".  
  
Blaine sonrie, acerca su mano a Sugar, toca su rostro, mueve un mechon de cabello del  
rostro de la inconciente mujer con delicadeza, sonrie de nuevo contemplando su rostro, se  
acerca lentamente a ella y posa sus labios en los de ella, cierra sus ojos, lagrimas   
empizan a salir de ellos nuevamente, Blaine para el beso, y la observa, una de sus lagrimas  
cae en el rostro de su amada, El observa cada detalle del rostro de Sugar, deseando con  
toda sus fuerzas que ella despierte, Sugar lentamente y con dificultad abre sus ojos,   
confunsion se reflejan en ellos, Blaine esta tan segado con su tristeza que cree que el  
inesperado suceso es solo parte de su imaginacion, Blaine dice -"Puedo imaginarla abriendo  
sus ojo" la enfermera Pierce -"yo tambien, creo que tenemos una alucinacion compartida"  
la enfermera Lopez dice -"o talvez ella ha despertado".La enfermera Pierce responde."Creo  
que mi teoria es mas posible". EL dr Puckerman interrumpe -"Senor Anderson, no esta sonando  
o alucinando, su esposa a recobrado el conocimiento". Sugar observa todo a su alrededor  
tratando de entender donde esta, con su voz debil Sugar pregunta -"Haz venido por mi? me  
llevaras al cielo? Blaine entre risa y lagrimas respond -"No carino, estoy vivo, igual que  
vos" Sugar empieza a llorar y a reir, aun algo confundida pero lo suficientemente lucida  
para saber que las palabras que ha dicho su esposo son ciertas, la alegria que Blaine y  
Sugar sienten es tan grande que no es posible explicarlo con palabras.  
  
FIN


End file.
